


A little mini you

by ellebanshee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebanshee/pseuds/ellebanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of the domestic life of Nat and Maria</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She is just like you

“Come back here!”

Maria yelled as chasing after a two year old as she held open a towel. The small child squealed in excitement as she ran through the halls. Maria groaned as trying to catch up with the child. There was no way her two year old was getting the best of her. This just wasn't happening. If Natasha could see her right now the brunette knew the smirk she'd have.

“Mama!” The little redhead yelled as Natasha came around the corner with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. When the taller redhead saw the small child she grinned, dropping her bag and catching her daughter in her arms quickly. Laughed when she looked up and saw the mostly wet brunette. She gave the taller woman her signature smirk and eye brow raise.

“Shut up!” Maria said as walking over to them and wrapping the small child in a hooded towel. The small girl laughed as squirming around.

“Mama! You're back!”

Natasha smiled down at her daughter, kissing the top of her head.

“I am Sophie, I see you have been keeping mommy busy hm?” Natasha spoke as she walked towards the nursery. Maria sighed as walking to her own room. She knew that Natasha had a routine for getting their rambunctious two year old to bed, so she chose that time to shed herself of her wet clothing that Sophie just had to get wet and do some paperwork that needed to be done.

Just when she was looking over the second report she had she felt hands on her shoulder than a kiss to the back of her neck. She leaned back into it as she focused on report in front of her. When the kissing continued she sighed.

“She went out like a light.” The Russian said reaching forward and taking the folder from her. Maria turned to grab it back only to meet with lips against her own. Maria glared at the smaller woman before kissing her back and pulling the redhead into her lap. Natasha chuckled against her lips as sneaking her arms around the brunette's neck and pulling her into a more passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart Natasha placed her forehead against Maria's as staring up into blue eyes.

“She only behaves when you are home.” Maria said as catching her breath. The statement made Natasha smirk.

“She knows you need a little of me in your life when I am away on missions.”

“She's too much like you.” The comment made them both laugh.

“So... bed?” The redhead said as smiling. Maria just stared at her wife who had been gone for the last week on a mission somewhere in Belarus. Maria only smiled as nodding and picking up her wife, making her way towards their bed.

 


	2. Of puppies and first steps

“You bought our ten month old a puppy?” Maria yelled as looking at the redhead who was holding a puppy in her arms.

“Technically I didn't buy him, he was given to me.” Natasha corrected her as looking at the dog Maria looked at the redhead trying to think of what she was talking about before she realized what she meant.

“Clint...”

Maria sighed as running a hand through her short dark hair as turning away. Licking her bottom lip as she racked her brain as to why the redhead thought this was a good idea. They had a great thing going with their family. Now here, her wife brought home a puppy, a puppy who would grow into a big dog.

Maria turned and looked at her wife again who was cuddling with the dog as looking at her. Maria sighed as rolling her eyes.

“You do know that look isn't going to work on me right?” Natasha sighed as rolling her eyes at the statement.

“Do you even know how much work goes into caring for a dog?” Maria asks as looking at the other woman.

“No more than it takes to raise a child and we are doing just fine there.” Natasha smirked as raising an eyebrow at her wife. Maria glared at her as turning away and picking up their son from the play pen.

“He can be a great guard dog given the right training.” Natasha said as stepping towards her family. The sound their son made when he saw the dog was adorable. Maria looked down at the redhead as rolling her eyes.

“Fine, but if he hurts Ben he is gone faster than even you can make someone disappear.” Maria told the smaller woman. Natasha only smiled and brought the puppy closer to their son. Ben smiled as trying to reach for the puppy. The puppy leaned forward as sniffing the baby then licked his face. Natasha and Maria both smiled at the exchange.

Maria and Natasha sat down on the floor as Natasha put the puppy down and Maria set down their son. They watched as the puppy bounced around Ben as barking. Their son squealed in delight as crawling after the dog. Maria went to get up when Ben started to crawl away but Natasha placed a hand on her thigh to stop her.

Ben turned back to look at them confused, he began to crawl back before stopping. The puppy stopping behind him confused as to why they stopped. Natasha smiled as holding out her arms with a smile on her face. Their son looked at her then began to push himself up. Natasha's eyes began to grow wide when her son began to walk towards her.

“Come on baby! You can do it, come to mama!” Natasha encouraged as Maria pulled out her phone and began to record it. The little boy had a look of determination on his face, Natasha began to laugh because with that face he looked so much like Maria. The furrowed blue eyes and the way his lips made a thin line as he focused on what he did.

“That's my boy!” Natasha said when he fell into her arms as she picked him up to kiss his cheek. Maria smiled as she leaned to the side and kissed her son on the top of his head and then Natasha on the cheek. Natasha looked at her with a smile before following Maria and kissing her on the lips.

Maria was about to deepen the kiss when the puppy jumped into her lap making her pull apart from the redhead. Natasha began to laugh as looking at their son then at the puppy, Maria began to laugh along at the whole situation.

 


	3. Coffee and Crying

Natasha groaned as turning over in bed. She reached over in the large bed to feel the empty spot. By the cooling of the sheets Maria had been out of it for a while. Natasha pushed herself up as she looked around the room. The moon still high in the sky meaning it was still the middle of the night.  
  
Natasha made her way downstairs sleepily. When she came to the kitchen she could see the tall brunette with a baby in her arms. Natasha smiled as she made her way towards them. She ran her finger down the side of the baby's cheek as it fed. Natasha looked up at the brunette as smiling.

“Why are you down here?”

“I couldn't sleep.” Maria said as staring at the coffee machine. Natasha laughed as she heard the sound of the machine going.

“So you thought coffee at three in the morning was a good idea?” Natasha said as stepping closer to look at Maria.

Maria looked at Natasha as yawning then staring down at the baby.

“If this one keeps crying every hour then yes I will need my coffee.” Maria stated as looking back at the coffee machine. Natasha sighed as reaching up into the cupboard and taking out two cups.

“Sit down, relax and I will get us both some coffee.”

Maria nodded as walking into the living room and getting comfy on the couch. A couple minutes later Natasha made her way into the living room and paused for a minute. She smiled as Maria was asleep on the couch as was the baby. She placed the coffee on the table near the couch. She reached forward to take the baby from the brunette. Maria began to stir at the movement.

“Relax, it's only me.” Natasha told her as securing the baby in her own arms and taking the bottle from her hand. Maria looked up at her sleepily. With one hand the redhead gave Maria her cup as she sat next to her, holding the baby close to her chest. Maria began to drink her cup of coffee and moaned at the taste. Natasha laughed softly as she ran her finger down the baby's face again.

The baby smiled in it's sleep as Natasha did this, but it did not wake.

“Maria you know you can wake me when she cries?” Natasha asked the brunette.

“I know, but you just got back from a two week mission and I know you need your sleep.” Maria said as looking over at the redhead.

“Maria you know I love her with everything I have. Having no sleep with her is worth it.” Natasha said as reaching one around around Maria and bringing her close. Maria sighed as melting into Natasha's side.

“I will try and remember that from now on.” Maria said as closing her eyes. Natasha looked down at both of them as relaxing. 

-

 Crying filled the apartment from the three month old. Maria groaned as rolling over in bed.

“It's your turn Nat...” The brunette spoke sleepily as burring her head back into the pillow.

“I got her.” Natasha replied as pushing the blankets off and making her way down the hall. She smiled down at the small little girl in the crib.

“I'm here little one, no need to cry now.” Natasha told her as picking up her whimpering daughter.

 


	4. I'm Pregnant... also can you pick up some parsley?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does this count as a little one story?

Natasha was in a meeting with Fury and Steve when she got the text message. She blinked at it confused before taking a deep breath.

“You alright there Agent Romanoff?” Fury asked as looking at the now pale agent.

“I'm fine.” Natasha said as putting her phone back into her pocket. “You were saying about extraction points?”

Fury looked at Natasha once more before going on about the mission that needed to be done in a few days. Natasha's mind half paid attention during the rest of the debrief. Her mind everywhere else because of that text message.

Natasha made her way down the long corridors in search of Maria's office.

“Really Mar?! A text?!” Natasha said as looking at the brunette who was typing away at her computer.

“Hello Nat, I am doing just fine, you?” Maria replied as she continued typing.

“Who the hell texts 'Do you want pasta tonight? I can make homemade garlic bread with it, also I'm pregnant. Could you pick up some parsley?'” Natasha said as staring at the tall woman who was now staring back at her.

“I didn't know how to tell you.” Maria said as pushing her seat back as Natasha came closer. Natasha sighed as grabbing Maria's hand and pulling her to stand up. Natasha smiled as putting her hands on the taller woman's hips and putting her forehead against her wife's.

“So you're pregnant hm?” Natasha asked as grinning. Maria nodded as closing her eyes.

“We are finally going to have a little one now.” The redhead sighed happily as leaning forward and kissing the taller woman. Maria smiled as pulling her closer into the kiss.

Maria pulled back a small fraction to pull out a box and gave it to Natasha. Natasha smirked as opening it and laughing as she saw the small test with two pink lines.

“I made an appointment for tomorrow just to make sure.” Maria told her as running her fingers through the mess of red curls. Natasha pulled her back into a passionate kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some people wanted to see Maria and Natasha with a kid well here is what I assume what would happen!


End file.
